See You Again
by Insert Clever Potter Name Here
Summary: A series of oneshots, following our characters to their afterlives. Rated T
1. Sirius

_**Blah I know song fics**_

 _ **But it's necessary.**_

 _ **One shots, following various deaths. Based on the song See You Again by Wiz Khalifa.**_

Sirius didn't feel a thing. He had been shocked, when the curse hit him. It hadn't been a Killing Curse, but he had stepped backwards and- he was gone.

He found himself on the shore of the Black Lake, by the tree he had spent so much time under.

"Hey, Padfoot." A voice said.

He turned to see James standing there. Just as he remembered. The glasses, the messy hair. _His_ James.

"Prongs." Was all Sirius could say.

The two men threw their arms around each other, laughing and crying, clutching at each other. He grabbed James' face, a face he hadn't seen for too long.

"You got old, Pads." James said. "Look at you! And your hair, it's so long!"

"You didn't get old enough." Sirius said.

James nodded, but smiled. "Raised enough Hell while I was there, though."

"You sure did." Sirius said, grinning through the tears. "But I missed you."

"I missed me, too." James commented. "Come on, Lily wants to see you."

He stood, helping Sirius up. They stood there for a moment longer, just staring at each other.

"I'm glad you're home, Padfoot."

"I'm glad to be home, Prongs."


	2. Molly

_**Blah I know song fics**_

 _ **But it's necessary.**_

 _ **One shots, following various deaths. Based on the song See You Again by Wiz Khalifa.**_

Molly was standing outside of her childhood home. Gone were the years of aches that had come from two wars, 7 children and 13 grandchildren. She felt young again.

"We were wondering when we'd get you." A voice said behind her.

She smiled softly. She knew that voice. She hadn't heard it in years, and she turned to face him. "Fabian." She said.

"So many years and you still can't us apart." He commented. "Honestly, woman, you call yourself our sister."

"I'm sorry, Gideon." Molly said, stepping forward as Fabian joined them. "It's been so long."

"You've had quite the life, sis." Fabian remarked. "We'll need to hear all about it."

"And we've got all the time we need to hear it." Gideon added. "But first, there are a few people who would like to see you."

"Who?" Molly asked curiously.

They shrugged, each taking an arm and walking with her, around the house to the front garden. Someone collided with her, and she was momentarily startled until she stepped back.

"Oh, my boy." She said, cupping Fred's face in her hands.

"Hi, Mum." Fred said, smiling brightly. "I've missed you."

Molly smiled, pulling Fred into another hug. "Mum's here now." She whispered, looking over Fred's shoulder and see others. Remus and Tonks were smiling brightly at her, standing next to a pair that could only be Harry's parents. And her own parents were there as well, her own family members.

And now, she was just waiting for Arthur to join her.

* * *

 _ **okay so I don't feel like this went as I wanted it to**_

 _ **I tried *gives myself a badly drawn gold star* yay**_


	3. Tonks

_**Blah I know song fics**_

 _ **But it's necessary.**_

 _ **One shots, following various deaths. Based on the song See You Again by Wiz Khalifa.**_

* * *

She fell with a scream, the pain from the Cruciatus Curse ripping through her body. It was lifted, and she was left, laying there and panting. Her wand had fallen from her hand, landing a few inches away.

"What a shame." Bellatrix commented. "Your mutt doesn't even know you're here, does he? Does he know, Nymphadora, that you've left your son?"

Tonks' head shot up. She knew? She knew about Teddy?

"I might just wait here once I've killed you. I'd really like to see his pathetic reaction." Bellatrix said casually. "Ooh, that'd be a sight to see-"

Tonks forced herself to her feet. "You talk too much, you know." She said, scooping up her wand just as fast. "No wonder you haven't been able kill me."

Bellatrix's eyes widened with rage. She thrashed her wand, missing Tonks with a Killing Curse in her rage.

"Maybe try aiming a little to the left." Tonks responded, throwing a Stinging Jinx at Bellatrix's wand arm. Bellatrix shrieked, but didn't drop her wand. "See? Like that."

"How dare you?" Bellatrix sneered, throwing another Killing Curse, causing Tonks to dive aside. "Your Mudblood father wasn't nearly this irritating."

Tonks jumped to her feet. "It was _you_? You killed him?" She demanded.

"Oh, no. I wouldn't waste my energy on such scum." Bellatrix said, sidestepping a curse from Tonks. "However, I did hear that Greyback found it very easy."

"Crucio!" Tonks cried, but Bellatrix jumped aside to avoid it.

"Ooh, am I starting to anger you, little Nymphadora?" Bellatrix taunted. "Diffindo!"

Tonks had been expecting a Killing Curse, so the use of a Severing Charm caught her off guard. She stumbled backwards as a large gash spread across her chest, startled. Her wand nearly fell from her hand but she tightened her grip just in time. She pressed her free hand to her chest, looking at the gash as blood ran through her fingers, and she momentarily forgot Bellatrix.

"Oh, would you look at that, the tough little Auror has made a mistake." Bellatrix said. "Avada Kedavra!"

Tonks' head shot up a second before the curse hit her. She had no time to move, so she took a deep breath and closed her eyes.

* * *

She woke up in the Hogwarts courtyard, but it was warm and the sun was shining. She sat up, looking at herself. She was herself, but _different_. There was no gash across her chest, there was no marks of battle on her clothes. When she stood, she found she could do so easily.

"Dora." A man said behind her. She spun, seeing her father standing there.

"Dad!" She cried, launching herself at him. She threw her arms around him. "I've missed you, so much-"

"And I missed you, every day." Ted replied. "I'm so proud of you."

"I'm not." A gruff voice said. Tonks released her father to see Mad-Eye standing there, with both eyes and both legs- and possibly _anything_ else he had lost.

"Alastor." She said, smiling. She bounced lightly on her feet, trying to keep herself from forcing a hug on him.

"Well, come on, then, lass." He said, as if he knew her exact thought. She rushed forward, throwing her arms around him. "That was some terrible dueling." He muttered as she released him. "Though, I suspect an Auror can get rusty if she's off playing house for a year."

She narrowed her eyes at him. "You died in a duel." She replied.

"Because Voldemort came at us, lass. Not because my Aunt's a complete cu-"

Ted cleared his throat loudly. "There are others waiting for you, Dora." He said.

* * *

 ** _I totally didn't mean to include her death scene here, but it just happened. so like it's there enjoy_**


End file.
